J.B. Eagle movie spoof cast
Escape from Planet Earth *Oh (Home) as Gary Supernova *Lem (Planet 51) as Scorch Supernova *Disgust (Inside Out) as Kira Supernova *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Shanker Saunderson *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) as Lena Thackleman *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) as Doc *Rafael (Rio) as Thurman *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Io *Neera (Planet 51) as Gabby Babblebrook *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Kip Supernova *Baymax (Big Hero 6) as James Bing *Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tangled) as Hawk *Kristoff (Frozen) as Hammer Hotel Transylvania 2 *Megamind as Dracula *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dracula (Bat) *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mavis *Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mavis (Bat) *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Jonathan *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Dennis *Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dennis (Bat) *Shrek as Frankenstein *Fiona (Shrek) as Eunice *Surly (The Nut Job) as Wayne *Andie (The Nut Job) as Wanda *Minion (Megamind) as Griffin *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) as Murray *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mike *Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Linda *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Winnie *Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Bela *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Vlad *B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Blobby *George Beard, Harold Huchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) and Charlie Brown (Peanuts) as Troy, Conner and Parker *Papa Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Dana Sing *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Buster Moon *Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Rosita *Peaches (Ice Age) as Meena *Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Ash *Lenny (Shark Tale) as Johnny *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as Mike *Maui (Moana) as Eddie *Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Gunter *Granny (Ice Age) as Miss Crawly *Queen Elinor (Brave) as Nana Noodleman *Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Big Daddy *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Norman *Fred (Big Hero 6) as Lance *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Meena's Grandfather *Winifred Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Meena's Grandmother *Ellie (Ice Age) as Meena's Mother *Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Baboon that Mike attacks *Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Three Frogs *Baloo (LA) as Richard *Peter Moosebridge (Zootopia) as Bob *Mumble (Happy Feet) as Peter *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as Ray *Miguel Rivera (Coco) as Daniel *Ellie (Family Guy: Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)) as Nancy *Linnux, Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) as the Russian Bears *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Judith *Dorothy (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) as Becky *Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as Penguin Butler *Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Young Buster Moon *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as Buster Moon's Father *Charlie Brown and friends (Peanuts) as Rosita and Norman's Piglets *Jamie (Rise of the Guardians) as Casper Toons University *Blu (Rio) as Mike Wazowski *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as James P. Sullivan *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Randall Boggs *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dean Hardscrabble *Emile (Ratatouille) as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Don Carlton *Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as Art *The Fish (The Cat in the Hat) and Flik (A Bug's Life) as Terri and Terry *Rocky (Chicken Run) as Professor Knight *Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) as Frank McCay *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Johnny Worthington *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as Chet Alexander *Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Ms. Squibbles *Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Brock Pearson *Destiny (Finding Dory) as Claire Wheeler *Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Carrie Williams *Tiago (Rio 2) as Young Mike Wazowski *Pig (Home) as Archie the Scare Pig Epic *Jewel (Rio) as M.K. *Blu (Rio) as Nod *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Ronin *Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mandrake *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Mub *Marty (Madagascar) as Grub *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Bufo *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Bomba *Lovelace (Happy Feet) as Nim Galuu *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Queen Tara *Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dagda The Polar Express *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) as Hero Boy *Woody (Toy Story) as the Conductor *Tip (Home) as Hero Girl *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Billy *Gene Meh (The Emoji Movie) as Know-It-All *Penguins (Happy Feet) as Pastery Chefs *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as the Hobo *McSquizzy (Open Season) and Puss in Boots (Shrek) as Smoker and Steamer *Elves (Rise of the Guardians) as the Elves *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Santa Claus *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Sister Sarah *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Hero Boy's Father *Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) as Hero Boy's Mother Big Toon 6 *Oh (Home) as Hiro Hamada *Mumble (Happy Feet) as Baymax *Disgust (Inside Out) as GoGo Tomago *Neera (Planet 51) as Honey Lemon *Mater (Cars) as Wasabi *Alex (Madagascar) as Fred *Diego (Ice Age) as Fred (in costume) *Lem (Planet 51) as Tadashi Hamada *Burn (Turbo) as Aunt Cass Hamada *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Yokai *Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Robert Callaghan *Smek (Home) as Alistair Krei *Joy (Inside Out) as Abigail Callaghan *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as the Desk Sergeant *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Yama *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Fred's Dad Incredibles 2 *Merida (Brave) as Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Wreck-It Ralph as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Penny (Bolt) as Violet Parr *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Dash Parr *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) as Jack-Jack Parr *Whiplash (Turbo) as Lucius Best/Frozone *Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) as Edna Mode *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) as Tony Rydinger *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Rick Dicker *Yokai (Big Hero 6) as Screenslaver *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as Evelyn Deavor *Henry Gardner (Storks) as Winston Deavor *Dory (Finding Nemo) as Karen/Voyd *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) as Brick *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Reflux *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) as Krushauer *Deadpool as Helectrix *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) as Screech *Ellie (Ice Age) as the Ambassador *Raccoon (The Nut Job) as the Raccoon Cartoon Story 4 *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Woody *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Buzz Lightyear *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Bo Peep *Fear (Inside Out) as Forky *Alpha and Beta (Storks) as Ducky and Bunny *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Bonnie *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) as Gabby Gabby *Peter Rabbit as Duke Caboom *Lupe (Ferdinand) as Giggle McDimples *Bill Anderson (Inside Out) as Bonnie's Dad *Jill Anderson (Inside Out) as Bonnie's Mom *Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) as Jessie *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Rex *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Hamm *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Slinky *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Mr. Potato Head *Tina Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) as Mrs. Potato Head *Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Merida (Brave) as Dolly *Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) as Trixie *Buster Moon (Sing) as Mr. Pricklepants *Manny (Ice Age) as Buttercup Horton *Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Ferdinand *Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) as Lupe *Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Angus *Manny (Ice Age) as Valiente *Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Bones *Barry (Zookeeper) as Guapo *Shep (George of the Jungle) as Maquina *Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Una *Hefty Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Dos *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Cuatro *Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) as El Primero *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Hans *Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) as Klaus *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Greta *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Paco *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Nina *Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) as Juan *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Raf *Sarah Gardner (Storks) as Isabella Anna in Wonderland *Anna (Frozen) as Alice *Elsa (Frozen) as Alice's Sister *Pig (Home) as Dinah *E.B. (Hop) as the White Rabbit *Norm (Norm of the North) as the Doorknob *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as the Dodo *Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as TweedleDee and TweedleDum *Mater (Cars) as the Walrus *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as the Carpenter *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Bill the Lizard *Tinkerbell (Disney Fairies) as the Rose *Fawn (Disney Fairies) as the Violet *Rosetta (Disney Fairies) as the Lily *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as the Caterpillar *Surly (The Nut Job) as the Cheshire Cat *Maui (Moana) as the Mad Hatter *Sid (Ice Age) as the March Hare *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as the Dormouse *Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as the Queen of Hearts *Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) as the King of Hearts The Good Cat *Thunder (The House of Magic) as Arlo *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Spot *Puss in Boots (Shrek) as Henry *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Ida *Mittens (Bolt) as Libby *Garfield as Buck *Ben (Barnyard) as Butch *Otis (Barnyard) as Nash *Bessie (Barnyard) as Ramsey *Emile (Ratatouille) as Forrest Woodbush *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Thunderclap *Stretch (Toy Story 3) as Downpour *Giant Octopus (Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus) as Windgust *Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) as Frostbite *Luca (Shark Tale) as Coldfront *Soto (Ice Age) as Bubbha *Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Lurleane *Oscar (Ice Age) as Earl *Lenny (Ice Age) as Pervis *Basilisk (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) as Red Snake *Stoick the Vast, Valka, Hiccup and Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Cave Family Animals vs. Peacocks *Anna (Frozen) as Susan Murphy *Ellie (Ice Age) as Ginormica *Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as B.O.B. *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Dr. Cockroach *Surly (The Nut Job) as The Missing Link *Elliott (Pete's Dragon (2016)) as Insectosaurus *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Gallaxhar *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Warren R. Monger *Henry Gardner (Storks) as President Hathaway *Kristoff (Frozen) as Derek Dietl *Gru (Despicable Me) as Carl Murphy *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) as Wendy Murphy *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Katie *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Cuthbert *North (Rise of the Guardians) as the News Reporter *Maui (Moana) as the Newsreader Toons 2 *Don Carlton (Monsters University) as Mater *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Lightning McQueen *Batman (The Lego Movie) as Finn McMissile *Sherri Squibbles (Monsters University) as Holley Shiftwell *Turbo as Francesco Bernoulli *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Miles Axlerod *Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) as Professor Zundapp *Shere Khan (LA) as Grem *Phango (Khumba) as Acer *Deadpool as Rod Redline *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) as Luigi *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Guido *Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) as Fillmore *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Sarge *Elsa (Frozen) as Sally Carrera *Manny (Ice Age) as Ramone *Ellie (Ice Age) as Flo *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Sheriff *Grammy Norma (The Lorax) as Lizzie *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Mack Monster House *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as DJ *King Gristle (Trolls) as Chowder *Elizabeth Griffiths (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) as Jenny *Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) as Nebbercracker *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Constance *Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) as Skull *Ginger (Chicken Run) as Zee (Elizabeth) *Pigeon Toady (Storks) as Bones *Otis (Barnyard) as Officer Landers *Ferdinand as Officer Lister *Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Little Girl *Ted and Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) as DJ's Parents *Dante (Coco) as the Puppy Dog Up *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) as Young Carl Fredricksen *Kristoff (Frozen) as Adult Carl Fredricksen *Gru (Despicable Me) as Old Carl Fredricksen *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Young Ellie Fredricksen *Anna (Frozen) as Adult Ellie Fredricksen *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) as Old Ellie Fredricksen *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Russell *Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Dug *Jewel (Rio) as Kevin *Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) as Charles Muntz *Chick Hicks (Cars) as Alpha *Shere Khan (LA) as Beta *Linnux (Rock Dog) as Gamma *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) as Tom the Construction Worker *Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) as Police Officer Edith *The Once-ler (The Lorax) as Newsreel Announcer *Fred (Big Hero 6) as Construction Worker Steve *Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) as Nurse George *Wreck-It Ralph as Nurse A.J. *Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Omega *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Campmaster Strauch Toon Age: Continental Drift *Shrek as Manny *Oh (Home) as Sid *Alex (Madagascar) as Diego *Fiona (Shrek) as Ellie *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) as Crash and Eddie *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Scrat *Neera (Planet 51) as Peaches *Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Captain Gutt *Bessie (Barnyard) as Granny Sloth *Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as Flynn *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Squint *Chef (Trolls) as Raz *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) as Gupta *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) as Silas *Jackson Storm (Cars 3) as Boris *Kevin, Stuart, Bob and Dave (Despicable Me) as Sid's Family *Gene Meh (The Emoji Movie) as Ethan *Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as Louis Oh *Oh (Home) as Valiant *Garfield as Bugsy *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) as Tailfeather and Toughwood *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Mercury *Disgust (Inside Out) as Victoria *Hank (Finding Dory) as Felix *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Sergeant Monty *Buck (Ice Age) as Wing Commander Gutsy *Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as General Von Talon *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) as Cufflingk *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) as Underlingk *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Charles de Girl *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Rollo The Toon Movie 2: The Second Part *Junior (Storks) as Emmet Brickowski *Moana as Wyldstyle/Lucy *Hunter (Storks) as Rex Dangervest *Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) as General Sweet Mayhem *Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Batman *Joy (Inside Out) as Unikitty *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Benny *Rosie (A Bug's Life) as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi *The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) as Metal Beard *Bellwether (Zootopia) as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Forky (Toy Story 4) as Ice Cream Cone *Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as Raptors *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Superman *Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) as Green Lantern *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Wonder Woman *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) as Aqua Man